Spirited Away: I'll Be There For You
by LaydeeChasty
Summary: One year after Chihiro came back from the Spirit world. Chihiro gets attacked by a unknown disease, one that the doctors may not even be able to heal and she might even die. But anything can happen in the Spirit World. Will Haku get one last chance to see
1. Prologue

**Ugh, I thought I should redo this first part because it didn't seem like an interesting beginning with the chapter 1 and I didn't have any idea of what to do next so I'm starting fresh again. This is my second Fanfic and I'm a little rusty in my writing so if there are any people available to be editors, email me... Anyway, read, enjoy and review. =]  
  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Spirited Away Characters  
  
**Prologue**  
  
"Oh that little brat! What are the chances of her getting it correct anyway!?"  
  
Yubaba bawled out at the top of her lungs as she dug through the many papers that rested on the edge of her desk next to her lamp with her blood red pen held at hand. She had to fill out the paper work for Chihiro since she was no longer working here and trust me, it's a lot. Her face was beet red and she looked inflamed in her wrinkly skin. Bafflingly with a scoff, she snatched up a handful of papers and walked away from her desk and onto her Persian carpet where she mumbled a few curses under her breath. She whipped the papers into the air as it fluttered all around her. Yubaba lifted both her arms up and swayed her arms in a forced serene motion as the papers floated down on the floor into 3 different piles. Each that had a different objective towards Chihiro for the things that she did in the bathhouse.  
  
The 3 heads that roamed in Yubaba's office rolled from one side to another in a free manner but stopped when Yubaba stomped her heels hard on to the carpet and shouted out that it wasn't fair. Yubaba's hair became most disheveled each time she moved. She pouted then whipped the pile of papers right into the fire where the flames roared largely letting out little sparks that scared the 3 heads into rolling under the desk to hide.  
  
"....Just burn, burn!!!"  
  
_**Burn...**_  
  
Yubaba's eyes squinted a bit as a devious smile came to her lips.  
  
"Ah, I got it... Chihiro can burn..."  
  
Yubaba cackled as she rubbed her old wrinkly hands together from palm to palm then threw her head back laughed as her chest heaved up and down from the excitement.  
  
"That little brat thinks she can just march right out of here. We'll, I, Yubaba as the witch of the bathhouse, won't ever let anyone off so easily, even though I appear to be really nice sometimes, I'm pure evil! Wahahaha!"  
  
At that moment, a thunder storm came down heavily from the outside as the shades of the half opened windows flickered in the cool cold fog that pushed inside and surrounded her office. The thunder storms brought down raging bolts of lightning as Yubaba's mouth was wide open in a malicious laughter.  
  
The candles that were lit on her desk were blown off. Yubaba's hair became unraveled and was blown widely in the window as she drew her right hand out in front of her with her palm opened. With a snap of her fingers, a small cup glass cup appeared levitating over her hand from above with a lid over it. She opened and spread out her fingers as the small glass cup landed. She didn't move for a moment and her eyes were closed shut tightly. She opened them as her eyes gleamed while she started staring straight into the cup.  
  
Dust, almost like virus, was moving. The dust took a form of a serpent type thing that swayed around inside of the glass cup  
  
Her eyes showed madness as she threw it down into the floor, spitting the glass cup into shards and the virus being released. It took a form of a human boy, one that was identical to Haku, as a disguise.  
  
"Since Chihiro wants to see Haku so badly, I'll bring Haku to her and see how she deals with him, how she deals with this deadly disease!"  
  
The virus nodded with a grin forming across his face. His face was just like Haku and even personality wised and the obedience. He was a perfect copy, a perfect trap for Chihiro to fall into, especially if Chihiro fell for him... in love, for the wrong one. She'd have to pay with her life.  
  
Yubaba started to walk around the virus, circling him then she stopped right in front of him and glared at him with her eye brows arched together and her nose scrunched up.  
  
"Call me master."  
  
She said in a demanded voice.  
  
"Master."  
  
The virus responded in a normal tone, just like Haku would.  
  
"Haha... I'll address you as Hayama, but if those idiots in the real world ask you your name, your name will be Haku, understood?"  
  
"Understood, master. My name is Haku for those who ask in the real world and my name is Hayama here. I am Haku. I will... follow your orders because you made me, you made virus 4B, Hayama."  
  
Hayama respond automatically without any feelings in his wording.  
  
"Now get out of here and find this girl in the real world. Her name is... Chihiro. I'll give more directions when you get there to remind you of your mission you idiot."  
  
"Understood... Master Yubaba." 


	2. Getting down with a Fever

**Added more to this chapter. It's completed.**  
  
**Chapter** 1: Sickness leads to thinking  
  
_"I feel so... tired."  
_  
"Mom...?"  
  
Chihiro squeaked out. She walked out from her room which was painted a gentle sky blue that was her favorite color and down the small corridor that lead to the living room. She glanced around the room with her hands hanging at her sides and her legs wobbling, trying to keep herself up from falling since she had just woke up in the morning. Her face looked pale and tired and her hair was freely going down her back but also, it was messy and tangled.  
  
When Chihiro entered the room, the lights were off; everything was dead silent except for the filter that ran a bit noisily behind the fish tank. Everything was left untouched like no one was ever here. What a neat freak her mother was. She glanced down at the coffee table that was in front of the television and picked up the letter that was written in script. It read:  
  
_"Dear Pumpkin,  
  
I'm sorry that I left so abruptly this morning. I know it's suppose to be our day to spend together since I was off but I was called in the office this morning to fill in for Miss Retali at the last minute. I'll also be back a little earlier then usual, at 2 P.M. There's food in the refrigerator, just take out the white bowl on the top row and pop it into the microwave for 4 minutes.  
  
P.S. I'll make this up to you next Saturday and remember to lock the door!  
  
Love, Mom"_  
  
She gave a frown and blinked slowly. She made her way to the sofa and sat down with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I feel so tired. I slept at 10 last night... and now it's..."  
  
She brought her legs up to the sofa cushion as she kicked off her slippers. Chihiro's eyes became drowsy when she looked up at the clock and her vision became blurred. She never got to finish what she was going to say as she brought her hand clutching against her forehead gently, she collapsed on the sofa.  
  
****

****

****

**Two O'clock**

The door bell rang. It rang once.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Chihiro, could you please open the door?"  
  
The worried mother gave another knock, this time; it was heavier with more force into her hand.  
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
Finally, she dug her hand into her bag and after a few minutes, she pulled out her jingling keys.  
  
"Honey, if you're..."  
  
She pushed the key into the key hole and turned it clockwise 90 degrees. Her hand reached the door knob and turned it as she pulled out the key and pushed the door opened.  
  
Her heart dropped down into her stomach and she clutched her chest tightly. Tossing her bag into the floor, she ran to Chihiro who was collapsed on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to feel her hand onto Chihiro's cheeks then her forehead that was flaming hot.  
  
"M-mommy...?"  
  
Chihiro whispered from her mouth that felt dry. Her eyes blinked a few times to get the vision of her mother over her along with the living room light that illuminated brightly overhead. She lifted her head from the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Honey, you're having a fever, take it easy, and lie back down."  
  
Chihiro nodded weakly and did what she was told too. Her mother arose from the sofa and took off her coat mumbling a few words of how it was her fault to leave Chihiro home alone, then tossed her coat over a large chair. She kicked off her heels and slipped into slipper as she trotted back forth from one room to get a blanket and then back to tuck in Chihiro. She then went into her room to get Chihiro's pillow and slipped it under her head.  
  
Moments later, Chihiro was in a relaxed position but the fever was bad since she wasn't treated immediately. Her head was aching and she felt so tired she barely could move. Her mother then rushed towards the medicine cabinet and went through a few here and there.  
  
"Where did I put that when she last had a fever? Tch, everything is so messy, I know it's in here somewhere. Ah, found it."  
  
She pulled out Tylenol and placed it on the coffee table. Her hands then searched into the kitchen cabinets for a glass cup that she filled with fresh clean water. As she made her way out, she grabbed a spoon and went back to living room where she seated next to Chihiro.  
  
Her fingers ran gently against her head. She tugged the blanket up even more to cover her and stood up, switching off the light to let her sleep.  
  
_Dreams_

_"Chihiro, there you are!"  
  
Haku was standing on top of the grassy hill. Chihiro was at the bottom under a tree in the shady area. His eyes finally found her. Chihiro was breathing through the fresh air that filled her lungs and when she blinked, Haku was standing right before her. He looked the same... except he was his gentle self to her. Haku was kneeling down on one knee and he had his one hand on his her shoulder.  
  
"Haku...!"  
  
When Chihiro realized who it was, she leaned foreword and fell into his arms with her head against his chest. She had a large smile and Haku returned the hug.  
  
"Ah... I hope you remembered the promise because I came to see you."  
  
The two moved away from one another as Chihiro couldn't help but gaze into his eyes as they both smiled so warmly to one another.  
  
Haku could tell... she was happy to see him and he leaned foreword and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened to a surprise then she made a grab for his hand. However, when she did so, her hand went right through him. Slowly, his presence started to fade away into the wind._

_/Dreams  
_  
"Haku!"  
  
Chihiro propped right up on her bed with her hands grabbing the air. Her eyes opened widely and then she saw there was nothing but the darkness around her; the darkness that devoured her in her room. She hung her head down. Her fever was nearly vanished. The silent around her was very quiet, quiet enough to hear even a pin drop.  
  
"Haku... where are you?"  
  
Her voice cracked out. Her shoulders slumped as her eyes started to get watery. Her right hand rubbed against her cheek as in the dream, was the cheek that Haku kissed on. She then started sniffing and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I want to see you again...really bad."  
  
Her voice trailed off. She managed to dry her tears but inside, she was hurting that she would never see her friend again. She leaned back down on the bed on her side as she grabbed the closest stuffed animal and hugged it tightly to sleep.  
  
_"I'll find you. Maybe you're already here and can't contact me. But I'll find you. I promise that to you Haku, no matter where you are. Don't forget me."_

She thought in her mind.


End file.
